


Swing and Swat

by lj_todd



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: Tequila paced outside the boardroom, chewing his lip, waiting for Champ to call him in.He knew was going to get chewed out again.And he had no one to blame but himself.





	Swing and Swat

**Author's Note:**

> Request from [mischief11things](mischief11things.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr.

Tequila paced outside the boardroom, chewing his lip, waiting for Champ to call him in.

He knew was going to get chewed out again.

And he had no one to blame but himself.

He knew Ginger had only been looking out for him by going to Champ when he'd popped positive for drugs again. She hadn't wanted to see him in the same sort of state he'd been in when Poppy's drug had nearly killed him and countless others again. But he knew Champ was just going to have his ass for using again. Part of the deal for him to return from Kingsman had been to get clean and stay clean.

He'd slipped, once, but once was all it had taken and Ginger had already read him the riot act while Jack had stood there, glaring at him like a disapproving father before slapping him in the back of the head and calling him the sort of names his mama would have fainted over.

Now he was waiting for Champ to pass judgement.

And he had been waiting for...he checked his watch...ten minutes.

He groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face.

This was a nightmare.

This was worse than a nightmare.

He was going to lose his job and everything he had worked so hard for all because he was stupid and had decided to smoke one stupid joint.

With a low sound he had just started to turn, to storm over to the doors and demand Champ get this shit done and over with already only to jerk back in surprise when the door opened and Champ appeared there.

The look on the older man's face could only be described as thunderous.

"Get in here, boy." Champ glared daggers at Tequila. " _Now_."

Tequila swallowed around the lump in his throat but did as told jumping slightly when Champ slammed the door shut behind them.

He stood, stiff as a damn barn board, watching as Champ crossed the room to the low table by the window, pouring himself a drink. He'd been a Statesman long enough to recognize Champ's displeasure and watching his boss down the entire glass in one go had him sweating more bullets than he had been earlier.

When Champ finally turned to him, Tequila straightened himself up even more, trying not to look as afraid as he felt, though he jerked when Champ set the glass, loudly, on the table.

"What, by God's good grace, am I gonna do with you, boy?" Champ shook his head as he spoke.

"Sir, I..."

"Now is not the time you speak," Champ snapped hotly and Tequila's mouth shut almost immediately. "Now is most definitely not the time you speak, boy."

Tequila gave a nod and stood there, waiting, palms sweating and absolutely certain he was about to lose everything.

"Now, when you came back from your stint in Kingsman you promised, even signed agreements if I recall," Champ said as he moved, slowly, circling around the table back towards Tequila. "To get clean. To stop using drugs. Am I mistaken?"

Tequila shook his head.

Champ let out a low sound and regarded him for a moment.

"Then can you explain to me, boy, just what got in your damn head? Because I am fully within my rights to dropkick your lying ass right back to that damn rodeo where I found you."

Tequila swallowed around the lump in his throat, fighting to find his voice, knowing this was likely his only chance to explain things and save himself.

"I...I didn't handle the last mission well," Tequila admitted for the first time since said mission. "Losing Gin...and that's no excuse, sir, I know it isn't...I just...I needed to unwind or...or relax or something and I...I..." He shook his head. "I messed up, Champ. Plain and simple. I...I made promises and I broke 'em. I...I'm sorry, sir."

Champ studied him for several long, tense minutes before letting out a low huff of breath.

"You're a good agent, Tequila," Champ said simply. "And God knows the agency can't afford to lose you. I know I should give you the boot and drop you right back in the dirt where I found you but we've already lost one good agent and I'll be damned if I lose another." Champ's gaze narrowed a bit then. "But I can't just let you off the hook either."

Tequila blinked and felt his heart leap up into his throat.

He wasn't being fired.

He wasn't about to lose everything he had worked so hard for.

He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he nodded quickly in agreement.

"Of course...I mean...I...I understand completely, sir."

"Good." Champ jerked his head towards the table. "Bend over and spread your legs, boy."

Tequila blinked, confused, and when he only just stared at Champ the man grunted before growling out.

"Ain't gonna tell you twice, boy."

Tequila damn near tripped over his own feet in his hurry to do as Champ said. He wasn't stupid. If this was how he saved his job he wasn't about to complain. And he knew if Champ had to repeat himself it would be worse. A lot worse.

He bent over the edge of the table, hands braced against the polished top of the table, and he lowered himself until his cheek was all but pressed against the table as he turned his head to try and track Champ's movements. He swallowed thickly as he watched Champ slowly shrug out of his jacket, folding and laying it over the back of one of the chairs before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"I'm thinking twenty is a fair number," Champ mused aloud and Tequila knew his input wasn't really wanted so he wisely kept his mouth shut. "If at any point, boy, and I do mean any, you feel uncomfortable you say _red_ , understood?"

Tequila gave a nod but it wasn't enough it seemed because Champ's hand came down hard and fast on his thigh, making him jerk and yelp.

"Do you understand, boy?"

"Ye...Yes...Yes, sir..." Tequila swallowed again and couldn't help the shiver that rolled down his spine.

"Good." Champ nodded. "Now, you count each one, out loud, you hear?"

"Yes, sir," Tequila whispered as he settled completely against the table, body tense as he waited for the first slap.

He wasn't prepared for the speed or strength of the hit, nor the way it jostled him against the table.

"On...One..." He gasped, eyes squeezing shut as he struggled against the pleasure that unexpectedly burned through him.

He hadn't realized before he had a thing for being spanked.

And this was certainly not a good time to discover it.

Champ continued to spank him, alternating between cheeks, thighs, and just under the plump of his rear and, with every strike, Tequila struggled to keep counting aloud. By fifteen he was gasping and sobbing, fingers flexing uselessly against the tabletop and hips bucking slightly as his cock pressed hard and aching against the zipper of his jeans.

"You're doing real good, boy," Champ soothed, hand brushing over the swell of Tequila's ass, making the younger man shiver slightly. "Real good. You ready for the last five?"

Tequila couldn't help but whimper as he stared, glassy eyed, over his shoulder.

When he realized that Champ was waiting for a verbal answer it took him a few tries before he finally managed to croak out a single, shaky _yes_.

Champ waited a moment, hand resting on Tequila's ass the entire while, as though weighing the honesty of the younger man's words before giving a single nod.

The next five strikes sent Tequila's mind into a haze but he somehow still managed to keep counting until, finally, he reached twenty. When it stopped, when it was over, he slumped against the table, panting, gasping, hips rocking slightly as he humped the air. His body seeking friction and a release he would likely have to wait for until after he was out of here and alone in one of the bathrooms. He had just started to try and move, to push himself up and away from the table, when hands grasped hold of his hips and drew him backwards and away from the table.

He let out a weak sound as he found himself seated in Champ's lap, the man's chest pressed to his back as the same hand that had just tanned his hide reached for the zipper of his jeans.

"If you don't want this," Champ breathed in his ear, stubble scrapping lightly, teasingly, against Tequila's skin. "Say red. You said red, boy, and I'll stop."

Tequila groaned faintly and turned his head, blinding trying to kiss Champ, who let out a low sound that vibrated through Tequila's back and made him squirm even as Champ slotted their mouths together in a bruising, demanding kiss. When the man unzipped his jeans, fishing his cock from the tight confines, he groaned into Champ's mouth at the minute relief. And then he groaned as Champ took him in hand, making him squirm even more.

He tore his mouth away from Champ's gasping and keening as the older man stroked him, slow and lazy, driving him crazy.

"That's it, boy," Champ all but purred against his neck, sucking and licking at the skin, leaving red marks that would darken in bruises later. "That's it."

Tequila whined, high and throaty, hips bucking, as Champ stroked him just right, thumbing over the head of his cock, smearing the precum that pooled there down over the swollen flesh.

"Shit," he hissed from between clenched teeth as his hips rotated, pushing his cock through Champ's fist. "Shit...Champ...Champ, I...I..."

"Easy, boy," Champ whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe gently. "I've got you. I've always got you, Tequila."

The sound that tore from Tequila's throat was high and loud and if anyone was in the hallway they most definitely heard him.

Champ's hand suddenly sped up, as though hearing that sound fed something in the older man and Tequila let out a broken cry as Champ squeezed at just the right moments and thumbed up the swollen head of his cock at others. It was like the man knew all the right buttons to push and it just drove him wild. And Champ just kept murmuring in his ear, deliciously hot things that were slowly, but surely, driving him further out of his mind.

When his balls drew closer to his body, the familiar coiling tingle filling his belly, he gasped, all but choking on each breath, and turned his head, seeking Champ's mouth again even as he panted.

"I...I'm gonna...I... _please_..."

"That's it, boy," Champ growled out. "You go ahead and cum now, you hear? You come for me."

Half a dozen strokes later and Tequila was crying out, eyes screwing shut, as he spilled his release all over Champ's hand and across the front of his shirt. Keening, body going taut and then lax, his hips kept humping upwards, pushing his slowly softening cock through the tight ring of Champ's fist as he chased the lingering buzz of his orgasm. With a low sound, barely a gurgle in the back of his throat, Tequila slumped back against Champ, panting softly as he slowly floated back down to earth.

"That's it," Champ murmured again, releasing Tequila's cock, wiping his fingers clean with a handkerchief, before rubbing his hands up and down Tequila's sides, feeling him quiver like a frightened horse. "That's it, boy, just relax. Good boy."

Tequila shivered.

Apparently he had a thing for being called _boy_ too.

Learned something knew every day it seemed.

They stayed like that for a while, Champ just holding him, Tequila trying to catch his breath.

When Champ kissed him, just the lightest peck on his lips, he murmured almost sleepily, blinking his eyes open to look at Champ.

"Hey," Champ said, nuzzling gently at his neck. "No more of this drug shit, Tequila, you hear me? Next time you need to unwind, no matter the reason, you call me. I think we can find something much more enjoyable than drugs, wouldn't you say? Boy?"

Tequila shivered in Champ's arms again before nodding eagerly.

This definitely beat getting high.


End file.
